Shaken worlds
by Hunter Watson
Summary: Sequel to Upside-down, but in a good way. Rachel and John are back, identities will be revealed, Sherlock's in love and loyalties and loves are tested. T because there may be mild cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Katie slurped her drink and looked up at the arrivals board for the second time in a minute. Venice; Arrival in 2 minutes. She sighed, they had been there for an hour already. Chloe was snoozing, and Katie had long ago got tired of wondering what she could draw on her friend's face. Eleanor had the sense to bring a book, and was happily engrossed in The Hobbit. Sherlock was being snoozed on and was in his Mind Palace. Katie always wondered what went in in there...

Bored. The thought rang through the rooms of his Mind Palace. Bloody sentiment, wanting to come to be with Chloe, and to greet John and Rachel. All the girls had got under his skin, and he held them in regard as high as Mrs Hudson. Chloe... Maybe higher. John was his best friend, and maybe Greg was too. Greg. Look at me. Sherlock had only started calling him that after the fall. He realised then that Greg had been there, through drugs and relapses and all he'd messed up. He deserved better than how the world treated him... Sherlock closed the door on that thought. Far too sentimental. And Molly, lovely Molly, she put up with less of his crap now. She was her own person, Greg had helped her realise that.

A lot had changed since he took a swan dive off the hospital.

"Rachel. Rachel." She adjusted her position on John's shoulder, brows furrowing. "Rachel, they won't let me carry you off the plane. And my shoulder hurts."

Her eyes flew open and she sat up. "Oh my god, was that your injured shoulder? Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, why didn't you say-" John was grinning. "Your shoulder wasn't hurting at all, was it?"

His grin widened. "Nope. You should know which one it is by now, since we're engaged."

She batted his definitely unhurt shoulder. "I do know, I was half asleep. Now, let's get out of here."

They were one of the last people on the plane by now, so they grabbed their bags and walked off. They had no hold luggage to collect, so they were out fairly quickly.

"Right. Are you prepared for the tackle hugs?" Rachel asked before they went into the area where the others were.

"Are you ready for the gushing and hand-pulling so everyone can judge the ring I bought you?" John replied.

"Nope. Let's go!"

It all went as expected. Katie leapt up at the sight of them, calling out and running over. This started a chain reaction: Eleanor looked up, Sherlock zoned in and Chloe woke up. Chloe practically leapt over the table in her hurry, almost kicking Eleanor in the face. Sherlock raised his eyebrows and Eleanor giggled. They stood at a more sedate pace, and joined the others where Katie was telling John everything that had happened and Chloe was chasing Rachel for a look at the ring. Sherlock grabbed Chloe round the waist as she passed, lifting her off the floor and pinning her arms to her sides. She pouted, and everyone laughed.

"Go on then, let's see this famous ring." Rachel held out her hand, Chloe was released and they had a calmer look at the silver ring with an amethyst held in place by thin silver strands. Sherlock watched John as he gazed at Rachel, a protective, loving little smile upon John's lips. He couldn't claim to know much about love, but John was certainly in it.

"Hello John."

"Sherlock." John smiled. He had a smile for every person, and each was a little different. Rachel: love. Eleanor: friendship. Chloe: exasperation, and endearment. Greg: comradeship. But Sherlock's was a little bit of it all. And it made him feel better.

"I... I'm pleased for you. She loves you. And you love her. And she's right for you, and she has a well paying job and will bring you the family you want because it's in your genes and-"

"Sherlock. Shut up." John was smiling. "Right," he addressed the whole group, "I want to go home."

When they were back at Baker street, Sherlock instantly ran up the stairs to an experiment. Mrs Hudson kissed John's cheek, and gushed over the ring and one of her boys getting engaged at last. He grabbed the bags and took them upstairs, leaving Rachel to talk to their landlady. When he got up there, he discovered Sherlock not bent over the microscope as he expected, but slumped on the sofa, hands under his chin in the prayer position.

John raised his eyebrows. "What's up?" No response. "Come on, Sherlock, talk to me."

There was silence for a bit. "John. I need your advice."

John's eyebrows shot up, and he sat down. "Ok...what about?"

"Love."

"...Ok, who are you and what have you done with my flat mate."

Sherlock sighed and sat up, fixing John with a stare. "You heard me." Then the stare dropped, and he looked like a little boy. "Please John. I don't know what to do."

"Alright. What's the issue? And you need to tell me everything- names and all."

"Chloe. And, I feel weird around her. Like I want to follow her anywhere. I want to be with her. I need to, John."

"You're either a stalker with an obsession, or you love her, mate." John grinned. "Any idea if she feels the same way?"

Sherlock sighed. "No! Its easy for you, your good at emotions."

"Analyse her. You are good at body language. Think about how she acts when around you." John yawned. "Ahh, jet lag. I'll talk to you in the morning, ok?" Sherlock hummed in agreement, and John wandered up to his room.

Sherlock couldn't help one thought bouncing round his brain: what if she loves me back?


	2. Chapter 2

**Shaken Worlds**

**Chapter 2**

Charles the Second rang tinnily throughout the almost empty flat, causing Eleanor to hurl herself over the back of the sofa where she sat. Katie was out that evening with Nathaniel, Chloe was helping Sherlock find leads and Rachel was upstairs with John. She scrabbled on the floor until her fingers closed around her phone. Still with her knees on the seat and her torso over the back of the sofa, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hiya darling." Conor. "How are you doing?"

"Good thanks. How about you?"

"Wanna come over and find out? My live-in-one is out for the weekend..."

Eleanor frowned. "Live-in-one?"

"Flatmate, darling. His name's Fred, so don't worry your pretty head about him."

She laughed. "I'll be over in five." She hung up, grinning. Coat on, and boots, and she was out into the unexpected rain.

She ran up the steps and rang the doorbell, trying to shelter under the tiny amount of porch. Conor opened it, pulling her inside. He helped her peel off the huge, sodden trench coat, and looked at her wet and shivering form.

"Hmm, darling Eleanor, I may have to help you off with the rest of your clothes..."

Nathaniel smiled. Katie was happily babbling about Venice and Rachel and weddings. He was half listening- enough to know what was happening, but most of his brain was thinking about how beautiful his girlfriend was. So much had changed since they met; he'd met her mad friends and the men upstairs who were brilliant, he'd even rescued her from a terrifying madman.

Weddings. She seemed fixed on the subject.

"You seem very keen on this wedding event."

"Oh, yeah, um. Sorry, I'm probably boring you..."

"Of course not. So, what's yours going to be like?"

"I don't really know. Never considered it. What about yours?"

"My dear, it'll be perfect if my bride is you." Katie smiled and blushed, and they kissed. "When are Rachel and John getting hitched?"

"Next year. They want ages to plan, but I think John is worried that he should give her time in case she wants to reconsider."

"Reconsider? What, call it off?" Nathaniel was confused.

"He still doesn't think he's worth her, and she can't persuade him otherwise. John loves her so much he'd be willing to give her up to make Rachel happy."

"Idiot. You can see it in their eyes how much they care."

"Precisely. But never mind all that, the wedding is never getting called off. What do you want to talk about?"

Sherlock stared at the phone. They had to guess the code to enter the potentially dangerous files, using no data that wasn't on the phone.

"What about Doctor Who?" Chloe suggested.

He tossed the phone to her. "You know about it."

"I know something you don't..." Chloe sung, grinning. She attempted everything she could think of- nothing. They tried Icelandic words, things in his coat, anything. None worked.

"Try something with the name of the file." Sherlock said.

"Hmm... Firework? Gunpowder? Nothing... I know. Guy Fawkes. Yes! It worked! Here-"

She was about to give it to him, but he had already sped over and was gazing over her shoulder, at a distance that would be uncomfortable and awkward but seemed natural. Chloe let him stay there, as he pointed out the useful data and texted Mycroft all the relevant parts. It seemed that there was a secret organisation who were intending to blow up the Houses of Parliament that evening. They didn't have long.

The plan was to catch them in action. It was risky, but Sherlock was confident. They set out, and when they got there they hid behind some crates. They had practised some techniques and Chloe ran through them in her head to try and calm down. Sherlock was waiting patiently.

Shortly, the gang arrived. They carried crates - probably explosives. Sherlock motioned, and they moved to surround them. Chloe shut the door carefully, blocking it to prevent escape. It also meant that Sherlock and herself would be trapped, but she pushed that from her mind. No one had noticed them yet. She took a deep breath. She had John's gun, unloaded, in her hand. She was just to wave it around while Sherlock deactivated the bomb. She stepped out silently, raising the gun as the signal. Sherlock nodded.

"Freeze." She pushed the barrel of the gun into the small of the nearest person's back. He did. "Give me your gun." He did that, too. "Kneel. Hands on head." This exchange was almost silent. "Alright people." She smiled as everyone turned. "Look at what I've got. I'd really appreciate it if you all dropped your weapons and knelt, like your friend here." Out of the corner of her eye she watched Sherlock frantically unplug wires and fiddle with dials.

"What if we don't?" One burly man growled.

"Then I'll shoot someone, or something, and the policemen upstairs will come running."

"The police will get us if we follow your plan."

"Yeah..." Chloe mock shrugged. "Guess I should have thought of that. But in this room I have two associates. One has a machine gun and excellent aim. He's hiding in here somewhere. I don't even know where. He has many options - pick you off one by one, or just shoot you all. He's backed by the police, so he won't even join you in prison." She was bluffing, but they hadn't realised that yet.

The men glared at her, and she glared back. All she had to do was occupy them until Sherlock was done. No need for police to arrive and the bomb to go off. Unnecessary casualties. Sherlock stood. He was done. Instantly she pointed a gun at the floor away from her feet and fired. The signal. However, they took this as a signal too and one leapt towards her and punched her between the eyes. It wasn't very hard, but she dropped like a stone. He just looked at her, shocked he had actually done anything. The police then arrived and arrested everyone in the room. Sherlock ran over to Chloe, who sat up and grinned.

"I did it! It worked, and the technique of shock worked too!" Sherlock sighed with relief. He's forgotten that was a skill he'd taught her. "Sher, what is it?" Only Chloe called him that. His eyes pricked. "Sherlock, are you ok?"

"It...it looked so real...I was so worried...I..." Tears were threatening.

"Oh, Sherlock..." Chloe pulled him into a hug. "I'm fine. It's ok, hush, it's fine."

Sherlock pulled back. "Have I...Have I told you that...that I love you?" Chloe could hardly believe her ears. She was so lost for words that Sherlock took it the wrong way. "Oh, I knew it was foolish, I don't understand sentiment! I should have-" Chloe pulled him close again, kissing him passionately. He kissed her back. Their lips seemed almost glued together.

Lestrade could not believe his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies for inaccuracies. I can't skate.**

**Chapter 2**

December rolled around, and things seemed to calm down and become normal. Well, as normal as possible when most dates involve blood and you live with very not-normal people. London suddenly seemed festive, lit up with red and blue, with Christmas music from every speaker in every store. One morning when it was very cold, Nathaniel arrived in a car he'd borrowed from a mate. Katie pulled on her coat, hat, scarf and gloves and trotted out.

"Hiya." she smiled.

"Hello beautiful." he kissed her on the nose. "Hop in, we're going out."

"Where?" she asked, sliding in and shutting the door. Nathaniel just kissed her cheek and turned on the engine.

After ten minutes of driving they arrived at a town on the outskirts of the city. Nathaniel parked and got out, holding the door open for her. They walked hand in hand into the town, which was holding a huge Christmas market. Together they browsed the little wooden sheds, occasionally buying the odd item or present. Then Nathaniel started over to the ice ring, bringing Katie with him.

"Wait! Nathaniel, I can't skate!"

He just grinned. "Never fear, I'll teach you!"

They got the boots on and were out on to the ice. Nathaniel had one arm around her waist, and the other holding her hand across his chest. She wobbled, but he held her up. "Now, weight forward, and slide." Together they glided slowly around the rink until Katie got the hang of it. Eventually they were only holding hands as she could do it on her own, her boyfriend's teaching second to none.

Mrs Hudson was very keen on Christmas. Eleanor managed to persuade her not to decorate on the first of December, and to wait a little while. This year she wasn't going to spend it at her sister's, but instead at 221. She and the residents of 221c were organising a party, and were planning everything early.

It would be held in 221b and Greg, Molly, Nathaniel and Conor would be staying for the whole of Christmas day. On boxing day the girls would split up and visit their families. John and Rachel would go to see her family for two days, and then up to Harry's and back down on the evening of the 28th. Everyone wanted to see the ring, and Rachel's sister in law wanted to talk about the wedding so much she was costing millions in phone bills.

Eleanor had been feeling really odd these past few weeks. She couldn't really define it, but something had changed. She lay back on her bed, letting out an almighty sigh. Eleanor vowed to talk to Rachel about it. Having a female doctor friend was awesome sometimes.

"So, you just feel weird? Bit vague..." Rachel raised one eyebrow. "Any specific symptoms? Queasiness, missed period-" she watched her friend squirm uncomfortably. "Eleanor, we can talk about this like adults or you can go sit on the naughty step."

"Fine! Yes, I missed a period and I feel tired all the time! What do I do?" Eleanor huffed.

"If you're tired, sleep."

"Some doctor you are..."

"Hey! Sleep and laughter are the best medicines. Go watch the Big Bang Theory and go to bed or something." She patted her friend's shoulder and left the room, closing the door behind her and leaning on it, eyes shut. Her mind flicked back to the time when she had stayed at Conor's all night, eight weeks ago now...

She swore under her breath, and ran to the chemist's.

Rachel returned with a little bag to a flat in which three girls were giggling at the TV. She grinned. They took her advice. Incredible. She continued down the corridor and let herself into Eleanor's room. Rachel sat on her bed and wondered how to break her suspicions to her. She had no idea if she was right, if it would be well received and if she was just getting excited over nothing. One thing was sure, she couldn't, despite being a doctor, say it to Eleanor's face. Rachel started writing.

Eleanor returned to her room later, belly full of spaghetti cooked by Chloe and legs that felt full of lead. She pulled a nightdress and turned to her bed where there was a piece of paper and a bag. The note read:

Eleanor,

I don't know how to say this, but I have my suspicions on your condition and they are in that bag. Don't look yet, let me talk. On paper. Whatever. If I am right, then...please keep it. If I am wrong, I may as well hand in my paper and give up medicine for life.

I am done. You may look.

Rachel.

Eleanor opened the bag. A pregnancy test. Shit. She took a deep breath, took it out and headed to the bathroom.

Rachel was sitting on her bed chewing her lip over the note and Eleanor. There was a hesitant tap at her door, which opened onto a very lost, very scared looking Eleanor. Rachel pulled her into a wordless hug. The look on her face needed no explanation.

Positive.

**Apologies again. I'm thirteen, not exactly an age of experience on these matters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rachel was never a morning person. She didn't wake up well, didn't like talking to anyone, and woe betide anyone who stopped her having coffee in the morning, because that was the only thing stopping her being like that all day. Eleanor was sat with Chloe and Katie at the table, picking at her breakfast and wondering how to tell them. Rachel shambled in, ignoring the others entirely and headed for the coffee machine. She stood staring at it until the familiar scent filled the air, Eleanor turned an alarming shade of green and, hand over mouth, she bolted for the bathroom. Katie got up, worried, and followed her retching friend. Chloe turned to Rachel eyebrows raised with a slight smile. Rachel, who hadn't had her coffee. The smile dropped instantly into a mask of fear. Why do I get left with the one likely to explode? Chloe thought. However, Rachel just stood, completely still, waiting. When Eleanor and Katie returned, she turned on a heel, eyes fixed on Eleanor. Everyone paled.

"So. I'm going to have to look after you, because I'm medical and you won't ask John, it's awkward. And yet. Due to your _carelessness_," The word was spat out with such contempt that Eleanor could feel the tears prickling behind her eyes. "I can't have any coffee in the morning. Does that seem fair to you? Because, in case you weren't concentrating, just like you obviously weren't when learning about contraception," Eleanor flinched, "it ISN'T!" Rachel slammed her hand down of the counter. "Good morning." The woman with the voice that could shout down generals (and once did) stormed out, slamming the door to the kitchen, and then to the flat. Tears were streaming down Eleanor's face and Katie and Chloe seemed like they were in shock.

"Eleanor..." said Chloe in a small voice. "You might need to do some explaining..."

Rachel took a deep breath, eyes closed, a totally calm exterior. Arms straight above head, onto balls of feet, spring. As the water swept over her head, she let it cool her mind. She shouldn't have exploded. But now what? She needed coffee in the mornings like she needed air, and she needed Eleanor to have morning sickness like she needed a hole in her head. And you totally messed up telling her, she thought. You spend all night telling her it's going to be ok, and then in the morning tell her she was stupid and careless and you want to kill her. And the prize for being the most stupid, over emotional little twerp goes to, no surprise... She approached the wall and somersaulted, kicking off back to the other end.

John headed to the pool as soon as he got the text from Katie. He knew his fiancée well enough to know where she'd go. The pool was empty aside from Rachel powering down the length. He headed to the end and settled himself down. He took off his shoes and socks, rolling up his trouser legs and immersing his calves. Suddenly there was a hard tug on his toes and he almost overbalanced.

When her head broke the surface, he said "Hey, be nice."

She understood the double meaning and sighed. "I know. I was stupid." John spread a towel over his jeans and she laid her head on it. "I just...freaked out. It's all a bit real now, and more than a little bit inconvenient."

He ran his hands through her wet hair. "You're being selfish, my love. I called Katie when she texted and it sounded like Eleanor was crying."

"Oh, thanks."

"You needed to know."

"No, it's fine. I'll just go drown myself with guilt, it's great."

"You can't do that now, I'll know why you killed yourself before Sherlock. His ego wouldn't be able to take it." He smiled sadly at her. "You scared them, you know. Katie was babbling about yelling and terror and all that."

Rachel hummed. "Last time I used that voice was almost a year ago. Work experience at hospital, and a little girl comes in who won't let anyone over 30 near her. I examined her, some lovely hand shaped bruises." John sighed. He'd had far too many of those cases before. "The father was the culprit, a wounded general who took out his anger at his discharge on his little girl. Can't remember a time when I've been that mad. Terrified everyone, and he was almost crying. Fun times." She sighed, and lifted her head. "I don't want to talk anymore."

"Ok." John was calm. Being a doctor gives you superhuman patience.

Rachel slipped back underwater, gliding almost a quarter of the pool length before kicking. He sighed, and got out his phone.

"Katie?"

"John. Are you with her?"

"Well, she's underwater at the moment. How's Eleanor?"

"She explained the problem. You think Rachel can drink coffee in your flat?"

"I couldn't say, as no-one's actually explained the issue." John smiled.

"Oh! Um, well. Eleanor!"

The phone changed hands with a crackle. "I'm preggers." Eleanor sounded tired.

"And good morning to you too. How are you feeling?"

"Like death."

"Always the melodrama!" Katie yelled in the background.

"Alright, alright." John laughed. Rachel had reached his end again but didn't come up. "I expect Rachel can come up to ours in the morning-"

"Unless she stays all night..." Chloe this time.

"Oi! Only one pregnancy at a time!" Eleanor called back.

"Stealing your thunder?" Katie laughed.

John put his head in one hand. "Well, I'm leaving you now. Give her space when she comes back, ok? Bye now." He clicked the phone off. Well, they seemed happy enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter ****5**

The green door had never looked so scary. John had left her to explain herself - Rachel said he'd abandoned her, he said she needed to do it herself and he had work to do. She chewed her lip, and unlocked the door. What a weirdo she must appear to passing pedestrians. Nervous about unlocking her own front door. Or they thought she was a very good yet scared burglar. Rachel shut the door before she could get arrested. It was awkwardly quiet, and she wondered how she could explain herself. She had been totally effing ridiculous, and admitting it was hard on the ego. Although currently, lying on the floor grovelling was still on the list of possible ways to beg for forgiveness. She ran a hand through her damp hair, and sighed. Digging around in her handbag, she produced the other set of keys and opened her door slowly, peering round it. No one home. She relaxed a little. Her hair got another nervous brush, and Rachel advanced further into her home. Dumping the handbag on the table, she collapsed into a chair, rubbing her eyes. She pulled out her laptop and did some college work. Her mind was on it enough to stop her writing about pink elephants and get the right answers but she felt there were more pressing matters right now. Like how much she was going to be shunned from the group for incredible horribleness. Yay for positivity, she thought. And I'm meant to be the brave one. Yeah, right. Opening a new tab, she ordered a Chinese for three and wrote a note saying "I am supremely sorry and am leaving for Canada in the morning. -R" Oh, real brave. Then, closing her laptop, she ran up into 221b, ignored Sherlock's look of surprise and headed up the stairs again. Rachel went into John's room and curled up on his big bed, breathing in his familiar, comforting smell of jumpers and jam and just _John. _There was safety in that smell.

Katie sighed. Mrs Hudson had heard the news, and gushed over Eleanor's still-flat stomach, which going by the mother-to-be's eyes was a little bit weird. They felt the need to get out of the house, and so wandered the streets for a bit. Retail therapy, Chloe had declared, but it felt a bit empty. Rachel was missing, and her absence gaped like a missing tooth. It occurred to Eleanor that buying clothes was pointless, as she was going to have to move into maternity relatively soon, which sort of ruined the whole outing and no one's heart was really in it. Rachel's outburst had quieted Eleanor.

"Look, she didn't mean it. You know her, morning coffee issues and all that." Katie tried.

"Yeah, well what if she was right? I was careless. I do know about contraception. So what the hell am I doing with a baby? And I was relying on Rachel, because I don't want to go to John for pregnancy advice."

"Why not? He'd be totally cool with it. He is a doctor, and more advanced than Rachel." Chloe said, waving her milkshake straw at her.

"Because it will be horribly awkward, that's why! It's bad enough with Rachel..."

"You think you'll keep it?" Katie asked.

"Well, I haven't told Conor yet, and he should have a say-" she started.

"Nah, you're keeping it." Katie said. The others frowned at her. "Well, your hand has unconsciously wrapped protectively around your stomach," Eleanor's hand snapped away and started fiddling with the cup. "and in the note from Rachel she asked you to keep it. Guilt. So it really has no relevance what he thinks, though you should tell him, as he is the father."

Eleanor groaned, and put her head on the table. "I'm so keeping the baby, aren't I?"

"Yes." Chloe grinned. "Yes, you are."

Conor turned of the tv and clambered over the back of the sofa when he heard the knock, picking his way through the messy hall. Opening the door he leant against the frame, grinning at Eleanor.

"Hiya darling."

"Hey." She smiled somewhat nervously. "Can I come in?"

He opened the door further, holding out an arm and gesturing inside. Eleanor gave another nervous grin and trotted inside. They sat on the sofa facing each other in awkward silence.

"What is it?" Conor said quietly.

"Um. Well." Eleanor's hand curved around her abdomen, her new nervous tic. "Conor, how serious do you think this is? I mean," she gestured at them both. "you and me. This relationship."

Conor frowned. "Darling, what is it? I love you, you know that. Why do you ask?" He took her other hand and held it gently, his thumb rubbing over her knuckles.

"Because... Because I'm pregnant, and you're the father." The last bit of the sentence was very quiet as she waited for his response.

Suddenly arms appeared and pulled her into a huge hug. "Oh, my darling this is wonderful! Oh!" He seemed so happy, like this was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Eleanor smiled, and tried not to cry with relief.

He pulled back. "Will you move in with me? I want our baby to grow up in a happy household, with us together."

She smiled. "I want that too. Will Fred mind?"

"Oh, no, he's moving away soon."

"Really? Oh, that's a shame."

"No, it's fine. How about you move in in the new year? Gives us a bit of time."

Eleanor was so happy. The revelation could not have gone better.

Katie and Chloe clattered through the door, singing Disney songs for no apparent reason.

"I knoooow yooouu, I've walked with you once apoon a dreeeam... Rachel where are you? I know you, the gleam in your eyes is sooo familiar to meee..." Katie swirled into the kitchen. "Rachel?"

Chloe prodded the Chinese takeaway box experimentally. "There's a note."

"What's it saaaay?"

"That she's moving to Canada. Should we be worried?"

"Probably. Rachel!" Katie called again. "I mean, why Canada?"

They searched the flat. "She will return." Chloe proclaimed.

"And if she doesn't? Wait, why haven't we texted her yet?"

Bzzz. Rachel started from where she most definately not sleeping. She dug out her blackberry and stared at the screen.

_Whre r u? Cm bck. K_

_Use vowels. RH_

_Go away. Then come home. K_

_Helpful. RH_

_Srsly? Where r u? K_

"No response." Katie sighed.

"Let's ask Sherlock." Chloe piped up.

"Any excuse..." Katie laughed and she glared, blushing.

They headed up. "Sherlock, you seen Rachel?" Chloe asked. He pointed up, but didn't respond. They went up quietly into John's room. Katie sat on the bed next to Rachel and then swung her legs on, lying back and hugging her. Rachel curled further into a ball, moaning. Chloe went for the less subtle approach and just lay on top of both of them, giggling. A few minutes later, the door opened and Eleanor came round Rachel's other side, creating a huge ball of hugs.

"I'm really sorry." Rachel said in a small voice.

"You are forgiven. It's ok." Eleanor said.

"I bought you Chinese."

Eleanor hummed happily. "Yum."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Eleanor?" Rachel frowned.

"Yeeees?" Her head appeared around her friend's bedroom door.

"Have you actually been to see a midwife yet? You're, what, twelve weeks in now? You need to start antenatal care."

"Whazzat?"

"Doctors and people make sure everything's running smoothly. There's one at the clinic where John works. He can take you."

"Do I get a choice?"

Rachel arched an eyebrow. "Is that a serious question? Who do you think you are, questioning my authority!" Eleanor laughed.

"Can I talk to you about symptoms first though?"

"Sure. Have a patch of floor." They sat cross-legged on the white carpet. "Ask me stuff." She grinned. "This is kinda fun. I think I might become a midwife."

"And yet you did best on bullet wounds, and you have an unhealthy interest in John's gun."

"I will be the most badass midwife ever."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Anyway. What can I expect?"

"Well. You will probably need a new bra." Eleanor frowned. "Your breasts will increase in size, and supportive bras are more comfortable at this period. Stop judging me. You will also experience mood swings."

Eleanor nodded. "When do I get the squishy thing?"

Rachel frowned. "Ultrasound? The antenatal group will tell you."

"When will it be obvious? And what am I going to do about college?"

"Well, it should start to show soon, within the next few weeks. College? It's really up to you. Talk to your teachers, but you should be able to continue for quite a while. Unless you feel really ill."

"Kay thanks bye!" Eleanor had turned an odd green colour and ran out.

Christmas eve was the party in John and Sherlock's flat. Chloe was wearing a light blue knee-length 1950's style dress with white polka dots on the bodice, and was swirling it happily. Katie was wearing a white strapless dress and Rachel wore a thigh-length strappy black dress which was very tight fitting and had red stripes asymmetrically across it. Eleanor had more issues. She attempted to wear a tight green dress, but discovered her bump was more prominent than she thought and it wouldn't zip up. Prodding her belly, she said "You are more trouble than you'd believe, you know. I should have just get another cat. Luna hasn't changed my clothing choice." Luna meowed, and the expression on her face seemed to say "Seriously? You're talking to your stomach?" Eleanor took the hint and turned back to her wardrobe, blushing a bit. Picking out a looser dress which was a lighter green tunic, she stroked her bump absentmindedly. There was a ring on the outside door, opening onto a smiling Greg and Molly. Together they went upstairs to enjoy the party, or rather see what carnage Sherlock would cause.

The detective in question, however, was calmly playing carols on his violin, and Chloe couldn't help wondering what John had over him. Blackmail must be involved...she grinned. The unassuming doctor in his christmas jumper who was kissing Rachel's cheek was more worrying than he'd have you believe. Sherlock finished the tune with a flourish and placed his violin carefully on the desk. He walked over to her, all elegance and well fitted clothing, and bent to give a whisper of a kiss.

"Hello." That voice... I will not sound nervous, she thought.

"Hi Sherlock. You look nice." Damn it!

His lips curved into a cheeky smile. "You look beautiful." Chloe blushed and stared at her shoes, and he chuckled quietly. She blushed again, knowing that it was the reaction he was aiming for and not really caring. Sherlock tucked her smaller hand into his and walked with her over to Mrs Hudson. She hadn't been officially informed of their relationship, although she'd probably known the moment they saw each other that it would happen.

"Mrs Hudson."

"Sherlock, Chloe." She smiled happily. "Isn't this nice, everyone together."

"We have something to tell you." Chloe blurted out. "Um."

"You and Sherlock are going out, aren't you?"

"Going out makes it sound like we're ten, but...yeah." Chloe smiled.

"Well, I wish you all the best. It really is nice to see Sherlock happy and socialising." Sherlock rolled his eyes, but said nothing, preferring to wander off to his violin. Shortly after, gifts were given out, everyone chatted and the party was surprisingly successful. Molly and Greg went home, Sherlock gave Chloe a small kiss and went to his room, which Chloe took as an invitation to leave their flat. Eleanor, Katie and Mrs Hudson followed until it was just Rachel and John.

"Are you tired? Do you want to go to bed?" John asked.

"I don't want to go back to my flat ye-"

"That wasn't what I was suggesting."

Sherlock came out of his room in the morning to the smell of cooking, yet he could see John sitting up to the table. "Merry Christmas, John, Rachel."

"_Sherlock Holmes stop right where you are and close your eyes_." Something in Rachel's voice made him obey.

"Why? I already know by John's face that you two-"

"I would rather face you in my own clothes and some underwear, thanks." He could hear the smile in her voice and her footsteps as she ran up the stairs to John's room.

"You're alright now." John had moved to the cooker and was turning the bacon and scrambled eggs. "Do you want to get the girls from downstairs? Chloe at least will want to see you at Christmas."

"Hmm. Christmas."

"You have actually got presents this year, right?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." The petulance in his tone made his friend laugh out loud.

"Merry Christmas, mate."

"Merry Christmas, John."


End file.
